Adaleide Durand
---- , |occupation=Student |affiliation= |entrance exam= |quirk apprehension= |class grades= |debut= |voice= }}Adaleide Durand (アダリード ドゥランド adariido durando) is a Student at Académie d'entraînement, enrolled into Class-BEP. Known for being a trouble maker, Adaleide and her brother Antoine Durand come from a family of gypsies, looking to pave a way for a brighter future. Although she isn't primarily looking to become a hero, unlike some of her other classmates, Adaleide seeks to pick up a new life with guidance from the teachers. Appearance Adaleide is a pale skinned girl, with a particularly slender body. Her body is pierced in all sorts of locations; from spikes poking out from both her ears, two belly button rings and three studs just underneath her bottom lip. Adaleide takes on the generic appearance of a punk rock singer, with her naturally black hair mixed in with clumps of dyed hair of all sorts of colours. Blue, pink and white hair point out all over, with two distinct horns that stick out from the top of her head. The bangs combed down over her forehead nearly cover the slim black eyebrows that straighten over her dark shadowed eyes. She is commonly seen walking around with her guitar, be it outside the case in her hand, or inside the case, hung over her shoulder. A sly look is usual on Adaleide's face, but a cold, threatening look from her is sure enough to send any boys far away from her. She wears her school uniform very casually as there are many parts of it that are messy and unkempt. Adaleide's general appearance is not clean and neat, very untidy and all over the place. Along with the piercings that she continues to wear no matter the school's rules on uniform, Adaleide has plenty other accessories to wear alongside her basic black and white uniform. Although the uniform is somewhat similar to uniform worn in Japan, there isn't any argument presented that opposes its presence. Adaleide wears a black belt surrounded with many silver studs that line the body. She wears a black and pink wrist sleeve that bears many holes all over, with holes for the fingers and thumb to come out of. A bracelet and ring is usually worn on her left arm and hand. The most prominent thing about her school attire however is the mismatched blue and pink socks that Adaleide wears with her white shoes, which in turn also have mismatched pink and blue laces. File:ADAPP01.png|Usual Attire File:ADAPP02.png|With guitar. Personality Adaleide is a generally cheery character who never fails to smile during a situation, no matter how serious it may be. Her care-free attitude makes her bold enough to stand against anyone who obstructs her way, although this doesn't mean that others aren't invulnerable to her confident and headstrong attitude. Adaleide takes on a delinquent-esque nature, caring little for the students around her, refusing to follow the rules of the establishment and even getting into fights with other students. This front hasn't earned Adaleide too many friends, but quite a bit of enemies and students that dislike her. Nonetheless, she acts in a way that it tolerable enough to keep her in the school. She often steals off other student such as food, money or just other things in order to benefit herself or just for the fun of it. She doesn't care about who she is taking from, even finding that the bigger students aren't a deterring target for her to rob. She does however do well in class, despite her outward behaviour on school, as she does get good grades that not many would expect from the rebellious teenager. The only person that Adaleide really does care about is her twin brother Antoine, whom she had dragged into school with her in search for a future free from the gypsy life. She is very close to her brother and can usually be seen hanging around him, sitting next to him in class as well as harassing other students alongside him. Between the two of them, Adaleide is the more "peaceful" of the siblings, as she isn't as aggressive as her brother. The two of them are the closest siblings can be, as they are willing to do any of the other just so long as the other remains safe. Although they don't often show it, they have always got the other's back. Adaleide was the reason to why the two of them attend Academie in the first place, as she cares about their future and seeks for a better life than to what they currently do; stealing from tourists and other unsuspecting victims. Even though she attends a Hero training school, Adaleide doesn't actually care whether what she will become pertaining to the Hero community compared to her classmates. She has even thought about the life of a villain being easier than that of a hero's. She attends Academie with the intent of opening her knowledge of the world as well as enhancing her capabilities over her quirk, which she has already trained with experience from her many thefts around the city. She has self-taught herself to use her quirk, but has a curiosity in the school's teaching capabilities, wanting to see if she can learn more on how to use her quirk to become better. She is an active user of her quirk as it can be used in both the Hero life as well as a normal life, for her at least. She commonly uses it on other students in her class, as a way to steal from them without their knowledge and to simply play pranks on them. She isn't scared to use it on people who will try to get on her nerves, and especially isn't worried about "accidentally" using her quirk on a teacher. She puts on an act that she can't control her quirk properly to where it can happen at any time, any where, even though she has full control over her ability and has even enhanced it to a degree. Quirk and Abilities Paralyze (): Is a emitter quirk that gives Adaleide the ability to paralyse a target with the touch of her finger. Her quirk can be activated reflexively, allowing her to interact normally with other people and only use her quirk when she feels like it. The quirk requires skin-to-skin contact in order to take effect, however, thin materials that can allow a surge of energy to pass through and be penetrated quite easily also works. When activated, the victim becomes temporarily paralysed depending on the area that Adaleide had came into contact with. When used on the arms and legs, only the limb that Adaleide had touched will become dysfunctional and therefore provide no use until the effect has died down. Although, when the quirk is used on the head or the spine of the victim, their whole body will be paralysed allowing for easy incapacitation. Depending on how much energy Adaleide exerts into the usage of the quirk, the time that a victim can spend being paralysed ranges from around a minimum of ten minutes to a whole hour. They may also be left with the inability to use their quirk. The quirk can tire out Adaleide faster the more energy she puts into the paralysing time, and it can be evident when she is using the quirk when doing so. Although a weak surge might appear as nothing on Adaleide's finger at all, the more energy she uses, her finger will start glowing with red veins appearing on her hand, showing that she is using more power. Although the victim's body may be rendered useless for the meantime, they will still remain consciousness to events going on around them. After careful training with the quirk, Adaleide has been able to use her quirk in another way rather than an immediate action. Although this method still requires contact, Adaleide can give of a false sense of safety for her targets. After touching the victim and allowing the energy to conduct itself through her finger, the energy will remain in the area of contact before detonating and triggering the paralysing effect. This is done remotely by Adaleide who can choose when to activate the quirk in her victim. Even though she is able to restrain as many targets as she wants, the more targets the weaker she gets as well as a decrease in the time limit for further paralysed victims. Changes in the time limit and Adaleide's control can be seen after the first five people, after that the power of the quirk degrades until Adaleide has reset the quirk's presence. Overall Abilities: Having grown up in a gypsy background on the streets, forced to pickpocket from strangers, Adaleide has developed quite the skill of sleight of hand and stealth. She is able to steal off a person quite easily, even when first introduced to them, showing a fast mind that processes the easy spots to pick from. She can steal a multitude of items with sufficient success comparable to her brother, no matter how big or small they may seem, as they are always taken without any sort of disturbance. It looks as though Adaleide doesn't need to divert her target's attention away from her, even stealing objects from people she is speaking to without them noticing. Adaleide herself is capable of stealth, as most people don't even notice her presence until the last second. Between her and Antoine, she is the most capable of a discreet lifestyle as she relies on her many tactics in order to compensate for the lack of superhuman strength or immense speed. Equipment Trivia *Her appearance is Ibuki Mioda from Danganronpa. Category:Class-BEP Category:Females Category:Females Category:Students Category:Academie Student Category:Characters Category:Characters